bbc_video_ukfandomcom-20200215-history
4 Fun Favourites
|catalogue number = BBCV4883 |rating = |running time = 33 minutes}}4 Fun Favourites is a children's video cassette released in the UK by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 2nd November 1992. It contains 4 great episodes from 4 children's BBC programmes which are "Funnybones", "Fireman Sam", "Pingu" and "Noddy" all to which are seen together for the first time on video, then it got re-released in 1994 with a great episode from "The Raggy Dolls" Description Original They're Togerther a last! The Skeletons from Funnybones, Fireman Sam, Pingu and Noddy united on this special video in four great episodes from their BBC TV programmes. Re-Released They're Togerther a last! Fireman Sam, The Raggy Dolls, Pingu and Noddy united on this special video in four great episodes from their BBC TV programmes. Episodes Original *Janet and Allan Ahlberg and Andre Amstutz's boney crew Little Skeleton, Big Skeletion and Dog Skeleon - are here! Fresh from their skully new TV series Funnybones in an episode called Dinosaurs. *Great fires of London! Everyone's favourite hero next door, Fireman Sam, is as busy as ever in Diliy's Forgetful Day coping with the everyday problems of the fire service in Pontypandy. *Not to mention thet lovable little penguin Pingu, up to his old tricks again with his friends Robby the Seal in Pingu Plays Fish Tennis. *Noddy - about to become a TV superstar - and his friends Big-Ears, Martha Monkey, Mrs Tubby and the rest of the gang in Noddy and the Pouring Rain. These episodes and many more can be found on the following videos: Funnybones, The Very Best of Fireman Sam, Noddy and the Naughty Tail and Pingu Barrel of Fun. Re-Released *Noddy - about to become a TV superstar - and his friends Big-Ears, Martha Monkey, Mrs Tubby and the rest of the gang in Noddy and the Pouring Rain. *Great fires of London! Everyone's favourite hero next door, Fireman Sam, is as busy as ever in Diliy's Forgetful Day coping with the everyday problems of the fire service in Pontypandy. *Not to mention thet lovable little penguin Pingu, up to his old tricks again with his friends Robby the Seal in Pingu Plays Fish Tennis. *And finally, Back-To-Front, Princess, Sad Sack, Hi-Fi and the rest of the Raggy Dolls, star in a complete story called Easter Bunny. These episodes and many more can be found on the following videos: The Very Best of Fireman Sam, Noddy and the Naughty Tail, The Raggy Dolls: Peace and Quiet and Pingu Barrel of Fun. Trivia Trailers and info * The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "Rosie and Jim", "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends", "Learn with Sooty" and "Sesame Street". *A "Joshua Jones" advert with the intro of the actual show is featured at the end of the video. Video Clips Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:Children's Compilations Category:Funnybones Griff Rhys Jones (Funnybones Narrator) Category:Fireman Sam Category:John Alderton (Fireman Sam Narrator) Fireman Sam: © Bumper Films Category:Pingu Category:Noddy Category:Noddy's Toyland Adventures Category:Jimmy Hibbert (Noddy Narrator) Noddy: © Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards Category:BBC Children's Video Category:Maldwyn Pope (Fireman Sam Singer)